


道貌岸然

by 35yezhongshi



Category: 3514 - Fandom
Genre: 3514, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35yezhongshi/pseuds/35yezhongshi
Summary: *全黑Alpha警察局局长朱X被绑Omega大学生白*三观不正，人物OOC，有强迫。
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	道貌岸然

**Author's Note:**

> *全黑Alpha警察局局长朱X被绑Omega大学生白
> 
> *三观不正，人物OOC，有强迫。

1.

好热，好渴。

白宇迷迷糊糊地醒来，使劲地抬了抬沉重的眼皮，又头疼地埋住了脑袋，过了好半天，才让自己昏沉的大脑清醒过来。

这里不是他喝酒的酒吧，倒像是某间装潢豪华的酒店——房间靠墙摆了一张柔软的大床，床头摆的是欧式的床头柜和台灯，以繁复的刺绣为灯罩的台灯闪着柔和的光，墙角处则摆着看起来就价值不菲的青花瓷瓶。

台灯昏黄的光打过来只让白宇觉得更热，他颇烦躁地扯了扯领口，想让自己燥热的身体凉快点儿，却在指尖触到光裸的脖颈的时候僵住了动作，他迟钝的神经这时才感觉到身体的不对劲——他下身光裸着坐在床上，从后穴涌出的水液已经把他身下的床单打湿了一片。

更糟糕的是他原本戴在颈间的抑制环不知被什么人摘了下来，偏偏在这个时候他的身体不正常地发着热，种种迹象表明，他的发情期快到了，可他却被人几乎扒光了扔进这个房间里，里面隐含的性意味让白宇的脊背都开始发凉。

身体的高热还在继续，同时他的腺体开始涩涩地发胀发热，刚刚清醒过来的大脑又混沌起来，白宇心里慌乱得简直要哭出声来，他定了定神，深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。

——得先看看有没有可以防身的东西。

白宇想着，先试了门能不能打开，又仔细地环顾了房间一圈，最后还是忍不住颓丧地叹了口气。房间里已经被收拾得相当干净了，不止没有什么可以用来防身的东西，连抑制剂也没有一片。在房间里能找到的东西除了按摩棒就是润滑剂，他总不能把按摩棒当武器吧？

白宇恨恨地咬了咬牙，把手里那根按摩棒又狠狠地摔回抽屉里，“啪”的一声合上。转身在看见青花瓷瓶的时候，眼睛才亮了起来。

既然房间里没有可以用来防身的武器，那他自己制造出来也没关系吧？虽然这个瓷瓶看起来很贵，但是那群把他抓到这里的混蛋有些损失也是应该的！

白宇已是没了别的办法，破罐子破摔地砸了立在墙角架子上的瓷瓶，拣了块锋利的碎片藏在枕头底下，剩下的碎片都被他拿凳子下的小地毯推到了角落，用及地的窗帘掩好，才刚爬上了床，就听见门口“咯啷”一声，门锁被人从外侧打开了。

一股淡淡的薰衣草香随着来人一起进入了这个充斥着佛手柑味的房间。

2.

朱一龙打开房门的时候就被迎面扑来的佛手柑的信息素激得暗暗地吞了口口水，再往房间里望，就能看见和佛手柑味道极其相称的年轻男孩的脸，红扑扑的，愣愣地望着他。

男孩浑身上下只穿了件宽大的衬衫，已经被汗水打湿了，他甚至能透过湿透的衬衫看到男孩年轻的、匀称的身体。从衬衫下摆延伸出来的两条长腿泛着情欲的粉，混着那腿间淋漓的水光，实在香艳极了。

朱一龙关了门，一边脱下身上的西装外套，一边慢慢地走近了他的猎物。

男孩立刻紧张地大喊道：“别过来！”

朱一龙停下了脚步，但手上的动作还是没停，有条不紊地脱着自己身上的衣物，又解了袖扣，好整以暇地倚在一张桌子旁，问着男孩：“你叫什么名字？今年多大了？”

男孩迟疑了一瞬，还是乖乖地答了：“……我叫白宇，今年19岁。”

“年龄可真小。”

朱一龙安静地看着坐在床上的白宇因为他的信息素显得更加难耐的样子，不过出乎他意料的是，男孩的身体再难受也没有向他求助或低头，而是坚强地靠着深呼吸来压抑着自己身体的本能反应。

朱一龙看着白宇，似乎是被男孩的坚持感动了，良久，才低头笑出了声，完全不在意白宇慌乱的拒绝，径直站起身往床边走去。

白宇看着男人山一样地压过来，只觉得更慌，而且更糟的是，他的手刚伸到枕头底下去摸那块碎瓷片就被压过来的男人发现了，男人先是从容地捉住了他的手臂，然后强硬地用领带绑住了白宇的双手。

“你藏了什么东西？”朱一龙顺着白宇的视线看过去，正看到那块被白宇藏起来的破瓷片。朱一龙捡起来看了看，随手扔下了床，“这种东西放在床上还挺危险的，以后不要这样了。”

白宇含着泪看着朱一龙的动作，脑子似乎装了浆糊，在情欲的黏稠之中还有心思思考朱一龙话里的意思：以后？他们难道还有以后吗？

3.

朱一龙像是一个教生理卫生课的高中老师，一边优雅地剥开了白宇最后的外壳，一边耐心地给白宇上着生理卫生课：“……Omega性成熟后会经历发情，大多数的Omega会选择吃抑制剂来抑制发情，但那种方法其实是反人类的，对Omega的身体伤害很大。这个时候，就需要一个Alpha来帮助发情的Omega……”

“你，你放屁！”白宇愤怒极了，他觉得眼前这个Alpha对他这个才19岁的Omega做这种事情才是真的反人类，“谁用你帮忙？！你这个坏人！变态！”

白宇愤怒的发言丝毫没有影响朱一龙的兴致，反而看着白宇怒气冲冲的脸笑出了声，他把白宇揽入自己的怀里，把脸埋在男孩的肩头，小口小口地呼吸着男孩身上清新的佛手柑的味道，许久才抬起头来，愉悦地同白宇说道：“好，你不需要帮助，但我需要你的帮助。”

“我到易感期了。”

朱一龙一边笑眯眯地说着话，一边摸向男孩已经被淫水沾得湿漉漉的臀缝，藏在两瓣臀肉中间的小穴淫水流得多，朱一龙只一摸，就摸了一手亮晶晶的水液。

男孩看着朱一龙被淫水打湿的手掌，羞耻得简直要哭出来了，可朱一龙没有停止，手指只在穴口试探地戳刺了几下，就一根一根地塞进柔软的穴里，放肆地搅弄起柔软的穴肉来。

白宇倔强地闭紧了嘴巴，坚决不肯给他的敌人看他软弱的一面，可他的两条腿却诚实地夹紧了男人的腰，穴肉也贪婪地吞咽着男人的指节。

简单的扩张很快就做完了，朱一龙把手指往外抽的时候倔强的男孩才终于认了输，扶着朱一龙的肩膀毫无形象地哭出声来，“呜……求你了，别进来……”

朱一龙怜悯地擦去了白宇脸上的眼泪，身下的性器却坚定地肏开了那柔软的穴肉，直插到底，甚至都没给白宇适应的时间，就大力地顶弄起来。细腻的穴肉紧紧地吮咬着男人粗大的性器，顺服地打开了男孩所有柔软的内里。

白宇简直被肏得喘不上气来，他也不知道朱一龙那根硕大的阴茎是肏到了哪里，那膨大的龟头只轻轻擦过都会让他忍不住浑身颤抖，好不容易手软脚软地挣脱开男人那根埋在他身体里的性器，没爬出几步又被男人狠心地捞住腰往那根狰狞的性器上撞，更让白宇心惊的是，随着性事的进行，他体内那个隐蔽的生殖腔口已有了逐渐软化的迹象，像是在欢迎男人的进入。

“不行，不行，”白宇被肏得乱糟糟的，他推了推把头埋在他胸口又咬又吸的朱一龙，抽泣着拒绝着男人的深入，“……求你，不要标记，不要射进来。”

“不行。”朱一龙干脆利落地回复了白宇，伸手将白宇的身体翻了过去，从后面再一次肏了进去，大量的淫水被粗大的性器挤出穴口，在男人无情的顶弄中发着淫靡的水声。

在男人强硬的肏弄下，那柔软的腔口终于被撬开了，像是柔嫩的蚌肉，温柔地接纳了粗暴的入侵者。滚烫的性器不停地侵犯着男孩那还稚嫩的腔肉，最后由胀大的结死死地锁住了Omega细嫩的腔口，一股股热流打在生殖腔的腔壁上，与此同时，朱一龙咬住了自己眼馋了许久的“佛手柑”，满足地喟叹出声。

空气中，薰衣草的味道和佛手柑的味道渐渐地融合在一起，白宇挫败地呼出一口气，歪着头，恨恨地瞪了朱一龙一眼，趁朱一龙不注意，挣扎着捞住男人的脖子狠狠地咬在男人的腺体上。

“你也是我的了。”

朱一龙被白宇咬得发了愣，回过神来去看男孩的时候，才发现男孩早已睡得熟了。

被咬得措手不及的朱一龙描画着男孩形状姣好的唇瓣，笑了笑。

哼，来日方长。

4.

这样淫靡的性事进行了整整三天，朱一龙才放过肚皮被射得满满当当的白宇，从床上爬起来，站在地上一件一件地穿起了衣服。

临走的时候俯下身和迷迷糊糊的白宇咬耳朵，“等我来接你。”

白宇抬了抬沉重的眼皮，瞧了他一眼，翻了个身又睡了过去。

男人就这样在他熟睡的时候离开了房间，给白宇安排了房间的人似乎也没有要让白宇接别的客人的打算，除了每天还是锁着他，似乎也没什么更糟的事了。

又过了大概一周，白宇才被人从那个房间里救出来，一群戴着口罩的Alpha警察闯进来逮了所有的犯罪分子，还有几个Beta护士在帮着警察统计Omega受害者，为Omega做着体检，白宇这时才知道自己已经怀了孕。

一下子从一个人变成了两个人，白宇的脑子还是乱糟糟的，他摸着自己还未显形的小腹，心里不知是什么滋味，跟着护士浑浑噩噩地走出大楼的时候，白宇还在想他一个单身爸爸要怎么带娃才好。

一抬眼，就望见了站在警车旁的那个西装革履，道貌岸然的Alpha，男人正看着远远地看着白宇笑，看见白宇投过来的视线，心情很好地冲他招了招手。

又过了三天，负责帮白宇调养身体的护士高兴地同他说着八卦，“你的命可真好，以后就是警察局局长的夫人啦！”

白宇愣了愣，还有些反应不过来，刚想问是怎么回事，病房的门就被人敲响了，在病房里的两个人抬头去看，正看到朱一龙抱着捧玫瑰花进来，看着白宇笑得温柔。

“啊，说曹操曹操到，我不打扰你们了。”小护士说完，脚步轻快地出了门。

只有白宇还恶狠狠地瞪着站在门口的朱一龙，暗暗地消化着刚刚护士透露给他的信息。

“我刚刚去民政局把我们两个的结婚证办下来了，我说过的吧？我会来接你的。”

“认识一下吧？你好，我是新晋的西山市警察局局长。”

“——朱一龙。”

END


End file.
